


Levels of Sincerity {cahshee, ankai'a}

by loosingletters



Series: Pragmatics of the Jedi [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dai Bendu, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jedi Culture, Languages and Linguistics, Platonic or Romantic - Your choice, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: In which Ahsoka Tano has the most embarrassing Masters in at leasttwolanguages.Terms of endearment, Disaster Lineage Style.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Pragmatics of the Jedi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885129
Comments: 40
Kudos: 707





	Levels of Sincerity {cahshee, ankai'a}

**Author's Note:**

> Terms of endearment!!!!  
> Update 13th of October 2020: Due to some adjustments to our phonetics and orthography, edits have been made.  
> Update 15th of October 2020: Edits regarding the spelling of the word for "light" as we have settled on the kai / ky transcription to Basic and changes regarding relative clauses.

“That stupid Senator, honestly!” Anakin started for the fifth time in the past twenty minutes.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan shared a look behind his back. Ever since they had returned to their quarters from the meeting, Anakin had been throwing a hissy fit about how the Senator of a semi-important Core World had talked about the Jedi, specifically Obi-Wan. His comments had been downright insulting but Obi-Wan had led them through the negotiations anyway and achieved what they’d come here for.

There was no reason for Anakin to still be angry, and yet-

“-honestly every reference to that mission on-“

“Skyguy, you can stop proclaiming your undying love for Obi-Wan now. We get it,” Ahsoka said from where she was lying on her bed, checking her comm for messages from her classmates or teacher. Ahsoka had been supposed to take her exam on pre-Reformation Alderaani love poetry before they’d been called in for this mission and hadn’t had the time to sort out how she was going to get her grade in the exam now. She’d studied hard for it, even gotten Torrent Company to question her about it during downtime.

She might be just a little stressed about this exam. She’d certainly prefer taking on a squadron of clankers over this and Anakin wasn’t helping. Obi-Wan, who was sitting in a rather comfortable armchair, didn’t seem to mind. He was probably too used to Anakin’s antics already.

Hearing her words, Anakin stopped pacing around the room to look at her, first with annoyance as then something suddenly occurred to him and he began to smile downright mischievously.

“My undying love?” He echoed, then, in one swift movement, turned towards Obi-Wan, taking the other Jedi’s hands in his. “Oh, Obi-Wan, cahshee, ¿paialunru foh keelel zera ollun vii'ah foh keelak?”

The words rolled off his tongue with a smoothness Ahsoka had not expected of her Master. Anakin’s Dai Bendu was always a little rougher, like the voice of a singer who had been praising another for hours already with their chants and was now a little hoarse.

“Enoah keel kai'an kat fehl, kaital epal padenah fahk ve xariel ta. Denik anohrah kat fehl ru im sedorem nak det a'ainah foh tamaji kawa-”

“Oh Force, _cadeo qa_ , Jaieh!” Ahsoka hissed, blushing brightly. Anakin’s words were downright _obscene_ as sweet as they were. The fact that he had delivered this whole speech without breaking character and starting to laugh only made it worse. “Obi-Wan, do something! Make him stop!”

Why did she have to end up with those two as part of her lineage? She was sure Barriss never had to deal with Master Luminara saying such embarrassing things.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed, so for a brief moment Ahsoka actually had the hope that he was going to put an end to this. Then, he too took on a sappy expression, fake like that of a cheap holonet soap opera star, matching Anakin down to the almost teary eyes.

“Yes, Anakin, ankai'a kat fehl, do stop embarrassing our Padawan.”

She was sorely disappointed.

Ahsoka had read actual old love letters with less of an emotional impact than Anakin’s dramatic confession. It seemed like no matter what he did, Anakin always had to outdo everyone else.

* * *

Translation:

_“Oh, Obi-Wan, cahshee, ¿paialunru foh keelel zera ollun vii'ah foh keelak?”_

“Oh, Obi-Wan, sweety, have I told you how much I love you?”

  * _cahshee_ would, in modern contexts, be something like “sweety” or “sugarpie”. Most people wouldn’t use it in serious contexts anymore as it is a very sappy and over the top expression.
  * _vii_ is specifically for romantic love.



_“Enoah keel kai'an kat fehl, kaital epal padenah fahk ve xariel ta.”_

“You are my inner peace, the Light that guides me out of the Dark.”

  * _kai'an_ specifically refers to inner peace, the peace of a person. This is pretty much the state of being every Jedi aspires to achieve.
  * _kat fehl_ is “of me” i.e. the possessive. Dai Bendu doesn’t have possessive pronouns so you have to make these rather clunky descriptions. Using this additionally instead of just saying “Obi-Wan is the light” makes it so much more personal and really highlights that without Obi-Wan, Anakin wouldn’t be able to achieve that state of peacefulness/inner balance.
  * _kaital_ is Light as in Light side of the Force opposed to xari, the Dark side of the Force.
  * _paden_ means to guide or to teach.



Putting this together, we basically have Anakin declaring that Obi-Wan is all that is good. He is Anakin’s compass, without whom he’d been lost in darkness. Even more so, his mere existence teaches Anakin which path he must take so that even when all around them the world is burning down, true darkness is threatening to suffocate him, Obi-Wan will save him and will stay by his side.

_“Denik anohrah kat fehl ru im sedorem nak det a'ainah foh tamaji kawa-“_

“My eternal home and no word that I speak will be lovely enough-”

  * _sedorem_ means word or truth. This means further that not even the truth can accurately describe how much he loves Obi-Wan. Anything that has to be said out loud is basically useless as it doesn’t accurately portray his emotions.
  * _anohrah_ means home, but also refers to the main Jedi Temple.



You pretty much can't get any sappier. This speech is the love declaration you want and will never get in life because it just goes beyond everything.

“Oh Force, _cadeo qa_ , Jaieh!” – “Stop it, Master!”

“Yes, Anakin, _ankai'a_ kat fehl, do stop embarrassing our Padawan.”

Obi-Wan is calling Anakin something that literally means “heartsong” but actually implies soulmate. Word can be used platonically or romantically. Here too the possessive makes this even more personal.

**_So basically their exchange is the following:_ **

Ahsoka: We all know the dude was stupid and mean to Obi-Wan. Stop being so embarrassing about it now, we are all over it.

Anakin: Is this an invitation to proclaim that Obi-Wan is not just my soulmate, but also the reason I can be who I am and all that just to embarrass my Padawan?

Ahsoka: Obi-Wan, you’re my only hope-

Obi-Wan “I live to make fun of teeny tiny Padawans” Kenobi: No, I will, actually, go along with Anakin’s dramatics and reaffirm them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Yes, Dai Bendu is Like That with a lot of implications on specific terms. I certainly had fun thinking of the most over the top Skywalker level things to say.  
> I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
